


Close your eyes and imagine he's here

by Sarah_bell



Series: The Wolves of Winterfell [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dark Robb, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: Sansa loves it when Robb whispers in her ear as he takes her. Tonight, though, he's about to plant the seed of an idea in her mind about her brother Jon....





	

**Author's Note:**

> *** PLEASE HEED THE TAGS! This is, per usual, rough sex, and I know people care a lot about these characters, espcially given Sansa's history, so if the idea of either of these two engaging in any kind of forced sex disturbs you, seriously, please pass this fanfic by!!***
> 
> Anyone else, here's Robb turning Sansa on about Jon. :)

Sansa waited, each night, for the scrape of the latch on the door, for the rustling of sheets as Robb climbed into bed next to her. His visits were infrequent, which made them all the more exciting.

Tonight she shut her eyes tight and hid her smile as he slid between the sheets. She felt his breath ghost over her neck and shivered.

Robb placed a hand on her stomach, over her shift. "Would you like to hear a story, Sansa?"

Robb told her the filthiest stories at night, stories that should make her toss him out of her chambers. He should never speak of such things to a lady, let alone his sister.

Instead she burrowed further into the sheets and leaned back into him. "Robb, don't, they'll hear..." Jon's room was next to hers, and the others were in the same corridor.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet, love, can you do that?" His breath was hot at her ear. "Tonight I want to tell you about Jon, love, you should hear him, when he talks, in our room, he waits until he thinks I'm asleep, and then do you know what he does?" He ran his hand up her leg, tracing the sensitive skin of her thigh. She'd been wet the minute he came into the room; she was dripping now.

Sansa grabbed his hand.

"Stop, Robb."

"Stop what? I'm just telling you a story about Jon. Do you want to hear what comes next?" He kissed her neck.

She couldn't help it, she couldn't, she gave him a tiny nod.

Rob purred in her ear. "Good girl. He takes his cock in his hand, love, once he thinks no one's listening. He strokes up and down his shaft, he squeezes at the tip. He doesn't talk, not at first, he's too shy, too embarrassed, even though he thinks I'm asleep, but his breath starts to hitch..."

Robb traced her ear with his lips, and she moaned despite herself.

"Quiet Sansa, remember? Jon's rocking into his hand, now, all caution gone, and then it starts, 'Sansa, gods, all the way in, good girl-"

"H-he said that?"

Robb chuckled. "Yes, can you imagine, sweet Jon, he thought he was alone, and he could really let go, and say how he wants his sister underneath him, how he wants to thrust, 'Take it, Sansa, just like that,' the shameful part of him that wants you raw and rough and begging for it as he pounds into you."

Robb stroked her cunt lightly, but that soft touch set her on fire, Robb's hand in her bed and images of Jon in her head were a potent combination. Robb pushed her onto her back, he loved to watch her eyes as he made her frantic with desire.

"I caught him once and made him tell me, I told him he didn't have to hold back, we could share you, you should have seen his eyes glitter, Sansa. They look like yours do now, he bit his lip too." He couldn't resist her when she bit her lip, he kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth, holding her down.

She struggled underneath him, the heat building each second from the assault of his tongue and his fingers. Robb broke away, grinning.

"Mm, lovely girl, but I have to wonder, which brother are you wet for?"

He pinched her clit and she cried out, loudly. Robb withdrew his hand and straddled her, holding her against the pillow by her hair.

"That wasn't very ladylike, was it, Sansa?" He tugged, and she felt a delicious sensation of pain mixed with pleasure at her scalp. "Didn't I tell you to stay quiet? Tell me, love."

Sansa whimpered. "Yes, Robb."

Robb grinned wickedly. "Well I can't let that go unpunished, can I?"

Sansa shook her head, a little too quickly. She was excited to know what Robb had planned. 

"Off the bed, love." She was on her knees, now, Robb's feet planted firmly on either side of her as he sat on the furs. He had his hand on the back of her neck.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, about what you're allowed to do with that pretty mouth of yours."

She could see him hard against his breeches. It told all her control not to lick her lips.

"Go on, take it out, darling." His hand was still on her neck as she fumbled at his waist.

"Good girl. Now open your mouth, Sansa."

She did and he held her still, then thrust into her, startling her, she even gagged a little.

He groaned. "Yes, there's my girl, that's my girl, that's what you need to be doing with your mouth, Sansa. I like to hear you struggle with my cock inside you, you know that don't you?"

How could it make her hotter, that she liked this? "Suck and lick, Sansa, like the good she-wolf you are. I'm going to use your mouth, teach you what it means not to stay quiet when I say so." She nodded again. "I like you this way, Sansa, nodding with your red lips around my cock, kneeling for me. And you like it too, filthy girl, I can tell by how you're rubbing your legs together." She hadn't even realized she was, and she couldn't stop. "If you're very good I'll let you come once you swallow. But you have to be very, very good, and quiet. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

She whined, eagerly. Robb had fucked her before, but he was letting her suck him for the first time, and she didn't want him to stop.

"All the way in, Sansa." He wrapped his hands in her hair and yanked her onto his cock. She opened wider, relaxing her throat. "Almost, Sansa, deeper." He moved her up and down by her hair, and she licked and sucked and worked him, loving how he sped up, got rougher, started to lose control.

"Fuck, that's it, Sansa. I knew you'd be good at this, at taking it. I've imagined this, you sucking my cock. Next time you disobey me I'm going to make you do this right on the dance floor in the great hall with the Northern lords, Sansa, I'm going to pull you onto your knees and have you suck me out in the open while our guests watch, so they know who you belong to. They'll have their cocks in their hands, Sansa, watching your lips move up and down, wishing they could pull your hair like this. You'd like that, wouldn't you?Touch yourself, I know you want to, and you're doing so well."

All those men, watching her suck just like she was, right now, on her knees...She stroked herself between her legs as she sucked.

"Such a filthy, lovely girl, Sansa, it turns you on, doesn't it? I can hear you touch yourself while I fuck your pretty mouth. You're thinking about it right now, aren't you? All those men watching you, as you suck your brother? Would you like someone to be next, Sansa?"

She whimpered and thrust a finger inside her cunt as Robb went deeper, gagging her.

"It makes you hot, doesn't it? Gag if you need to Sansa, just keep going, keep taking me all the way in. Would I let him, Sansa? Would I make you suck him too, once you were done with me? Would I hold your head down? I don't want you to talk, Sansa, but nod your head yes or shake your head no as you suck, sweet girl. Would you like that?

Robb holding her head down as she sucked J- she couldn't even admit that to herself, not yet, but she was nodding before she knew it.

"Yes, good girl, Sansa, you'd go down on him while I held your head. Who would I make you suck next, with my seed still in your mouth, coating the next man's cock?" He was truly fucking her mouth now. "You know who you want next, don't you? I want to watch you swallow, thinking about sucking on Jon's cock-"

She let out a strangled cry as Robb came, swallowing every last bit of his seed, sucking hard, hollowing her cheeks.

Robb was laughing as he hauled her up back onto the bed. "I knew you'd be hungry for us both, darling, just like Jon's hungry for you. You'd suck for Jon, wouldn't you?" Robb's hand was at her throat. He was squeezing lightly, making her dizzy, heightening her excitement. "Say it, she-wolf. Say you'd work Jon's cock just like you worked mine."

Jon's hot eyes on her as she started to suck..."Yes, I'd suck him, I'd do it just like you said-"

Robb growled approvingly. "Would you tell him you love it rough, like I gave it to you? I know he wants it that way. I've seen how he looks at you. He's too ashamed to say it, but I want to watch him lose control and well and truly fuck your mouth."

Jon claiming her throat while Robb looked on...

"Y-yes I'd tell him..."

"I need to hear you say it Sansa." Robb's voice was harsh. "Show me what you'd say to Jon, how you'd help him lose control."

She whimpered, gods, both of them, her brothers...

"Just imagine he's here, right now, in the room, love. He's hard in front of you, but he can't quite give in."

Her mouth watered.

"Tease him Sansa, he'll give in, just like you do, he won't be able to resist your sweet mouth." Robb cupped her breast, teasing her nipple, sending a jolt between her legs, and the words tumbled out. 

"Please Jon, I want to suck you, I like it that way, I want it, give it to your sister rough."

Robb growled deep in his throat. "Good girl, that will turn him on, hearing you say 'your sister'. We're your pack, aren't we? You know we'll take care of you and give it to you like you need it."

Sansa's breath came in hot pants. "Yes Robb, my pack-"

"And you're our she-wolf, we get to share you don't we? You wouldn't deny us, not when you want us this badly, would you, sweetheart?"

She mewled, she couldn't talk, the images were too much-

"You'd swallow for Jon too, wouldn't you sweet girl? When he came in your mouth, just like I did? Say it Sansa."

"Yes, yes I'd swallow-"

Robb touched her cunt again, rougher this time. "We want you to take our seed. filthy, lovely girl, in your mouth, and in your cunt. That's what you're here for, it's what you do for us, both of us, isn't it?"

He didn't even have to prod her. "Yes, Robb, I want that, I'd take it, both of you."

"I'll tell him tonight, Sansa. Do you have any idea how much he wants you?"

She pushed down on Robb's hand, grinding, straining for relief. Did Jon truly want her that badly?

Robb's voice was dark and hypnotic. "Once I talked you both into the room, I'd fuck you first, on your hands and knees, then I'd let you start to suck Jon. I'd time it so I spent inside you as you swallowed for Jon, would you like that, our good she wolf?"

Robb and Jon, together, moving inside her...

"And if you were very very very good? Do you know what we'd do then? Tell me what you want, it's all right, we already know, you don't have any secrets here, not from us." Robb sucked and bit her earlobe.

She couldn't say it, she couldn't-

"Come on now, darling, say it, we know, but I want to hear it from your sweet mouth."

"J-Jon..."

"Yes, go on love, what do you want Jon to do?"

It was too much, too wrong. "I can't, Robb, I can't say it-"

He soothed her. "Yes you can, sweetheart, Jon already knows and so do I, but I want to hear my lovely, filthy girl say the words out loud."

"Jon, he...t-takes me, from behind-"

"There it is, good girl." He purred. "Are you on your hands and knees, darling?"

She nodded, she was strung tight as a bow, on the cusp.

"Good girl, he's pulling you back into him, his hands on your hips, you're wet for him and slick with my seed, aren't you?"

She whined high in her throat.

"Say it, Sansa." Robb thrust a finger into her, and she gave in.

"Yes, Jon fucks me, and I suck you-"

"That's my girl, imagine it, he'll start fucking you rough and deep and you'll suck my cock so prettily, like you just did. You're pinned between us, you're right when you belong, where we want you."

"Robb, gods-"

"You're close, aren't you?" Robb was hard again too, Sansa could feel his length against her shift.

"Yes-"

"Hungry for both of your brothers, sweet girl. But there's a rule, isn't there?"

She knew what it was already.

"I want to hear you say it Sansa. Jon can fuck you, spill inside you, but only if?"

"Only if you say so Robb-"

"That's right, good girl. Jon only comes inside you if I say he can." She felt him stiff against her, he was panting now. "I'll do it, I'll let him if you're both very good, I want to hear him say your name as he snaps his hips into you. Would you come for him? Would you? Would you clench around his cock while you swallowed my seed, she-wolf?"

She was starting to spasm, Jon wanted to take her-

"Yes I'd come for him, Jon, I'd come for you-"

Robb pulled her shift up, teasing her entrance with his cock. "Good girl, imagine he's here right now. I'm going to fuck you, Sansa, to get you ready for both of us. On your hands and knees love, like I know you want me, like I know you want Jon."

She was on her hands and knees in an instant, Robb behind her. His strong hands were on her hips.

"Scream into the pillow when you come, love. We can't wake Jon, not yet. Are you ready for me to take you?"

She was almost sobbing with need. "Yes, please, Robb, please, now."

She could feel his grin behind her. "Well, since you asked so prettily. Tonight I want you to call out Jon's name when I'm fucking you. Can you do that for me, Sansa?"

She needed the sweet relief of Robb's cock so badly. "Yes, Robb-"

He ran his hands over her hips. "Yes, Jon, remember?" He thrust into her greedily and set up a rough, pounding rhythm, finally, finally, filling and stretching her, and she came, harder than she ever had before, she forgot everything else as a wave of pure pleasure overtook her. She clenched around Robb's cock, but images of Jon filled her mind as she cried out.

"Jon, please, don't stop, Jon, fuck me like I need you too-"

She could feel Robb pulse inside her as the last of her release gripped him. He was laughing again as he rolled her onto the bed. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest. They were both breathing heavily. Sansa was blushing, she'd never climaxed like that before.

"Did you forget something, love?" Robb whispered. Sansa was floating, dreamy, echoes of her orgasm rolling through her. What did Robb mean?

Robb trailed kisses down her neck. "I'm fairly certain Jon heard that. You forgot your pillow, love, and you were...very vocal." Robb's mouth curved at her neck.

Sansa knew she should feel ashamed, and embarrassed. She did, but the deep throb between her legs, even after Robb had claimed her, told her she really did want both of her brothers. Had Jon heard?


End file.
